to keep a promise
by scorpio-666
Summary: marrage, old age and a lot of little blue childern. Bioware and EA own all of the characters and places in this non-profit tales of the end of the war and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

To keep a promise

A/N; this is my own version of the end of mass effect 3 and beyond, this picks up at the time Anderson dies, Ps I'm not using the cannon provided and will be leaving it where it belongs.

Alexis Shepard= Spacer, War hero, Complete Paragon, MA3 default Appearance

Chapter 1- victory

"You did good child, you did good; I'm proud of you" with that Anderson breathed his last; "thank you, sir" was Shepard response to her CO, friend and second father to her.

"{Shepard, its Hackett, the crucible's not working, it has to be something on your end!}"

Shepard dragged herself to her feet, but not without a grunt of pain she struggled to ward the console. As she braced her broken and battered body on the controls, then far too familiar voice of Harbinger boomed though out the chamber

"{SHEPARD, YOU ARE BECOMING PROBLEMATIC, WE ARE THE SOLUTION TO CAIOS, THE CICAL MUST CONTINUE}"

snarling she replied as she activated the crucible "for the love of the goddess! Will you shut the fuck up and just die already, you ass!".

The crucible light up like a Christmas tree and fired a beam of brilliant white light towards the Charon relay. As the beam of light hit the relay it activated and sent the beam to the next relay.

As it fired a pulse light admitted from it, which swept throughout the sol system. All the reapers turned to face the light, as it hit each of them they seemed to just stop dead in there, again harbingers voice returned as the light hit it,

"{SHEPARD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, WE ARE YOUR SAVLATION; YOU CAN'T STOP THE CYCLE, YOU...C...N'T...OP...TH...CY...LE}" with its last words stuttered harbinger's voice faded to nothing.

Sighing, Shepard watch silently as the combined force of the galactic fleet firepower tore through the helpless and immobilised reapers.

"{Shepard it Hackett, what was that light and does it have anything to do with why the reapers aren't fighting back}".

"Sir that was the thumb of the goddess; sir, just keep shooting don't take the chances" Shepard replied wearily.

"{Shepard are you alright}". Shepard replied "no sir Hackett; I'm in a bad way; could you do us a favour and connect me to Liara T'soni"

"{right away Shepard, help's on the way, don't die and that's an order, Hackett signing off}" thinking to herself (no can do, sorry sir).

Liara's worried voice filed her ear's "{Shepard, my love, can you hear me?}",

Shepard responded "yes honey, I hear that angelic voice of yours" "{love are you alright}"/

"no honey, its bad"/

"{how bad is 'bad'}"/

"don't think I can keep my promise"/

"{BULLSHIT, DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING DIE ON ME AGAIN, OR SO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU MY DAMN SELF, DO YOU HEAR ME!}".

Shepard chuckled "honey, stop cursing your no good at it, I'll come home, I love you with everything I have" and with that last sentiment of love, Shepard fell silent as she passed out.

"Shepard? Shepard!...Joker get us to the citadel now!" liara shouted as she ran towards the elevator.

Liara activated her com-link "EDI, Chakwas bring all the medical supplies you can carry meet me by the elevator the Alexis needs help now!" Chakwas replied "we're both already by the lift Liara"

EDI chipped in "do not be concerned Dr. T'soni, Shepard has already done the impossible multiple times, do not worry she will be fine."

Trying to calm herself down "OK" Liara, EDI and Chakwas boarded the elevator to the cargo bay. Once they reach the cargo bay joker came over the intercom "{Girl's, we're coming up on the citadel; bring the commander home}"

"do not worry Jeff, Shepard will be fine" EDI reassured joker. Chakwas, EDI and Liara boarded the shuttle.

Steve turned around from his position in the pilots seat and said "ETA citadel 5 minutes, hold on" and with that the craft shot off toward the source of the commanders last transmutation.

A/N hope you like this there will be more at some point in the future, but no deferent time scale yet. There was no beta writer involved in this, so constructive comments are welcome

P.S.

i made a few changes thanks to the advice i was given. i realy hope this is better. thank you SinnX


	2. Chapter 2

TO KEEP A PROMISE

A/N ok here's chapter 2, thanks' to the people who responded to the first chapter, this is my interpretation of the reapers beginning, again no BETA so advice and comments are still very welcome. Hope you enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 2-truth **

"Honey are you there? If you can still hear me I will survive for you, promise" Shepard all but vowed into her com-link, but the only reply was static white noise. Shepard singed and slumped to the floor with her back against the controls she used to end the seemingly never ending nightmare that was the reapers.

Shepard looked over at the bodies of her would-be father, David Anderson, and the poor deluded indoctrinated fool, the illusive man. She felt sorrow for them both, both wanted to end the conflict, in their own way, but both paid the ultimate price for their goals.

As Shepard thought about the loss the reapers had caused everyone in the galaxy, a bright light appeared in the spot where the illusive man had tried to convince her that control of the reaper forces was in the best interest of humanity, and had ended up causing her to shoot Anderson to prove his point. But she was able to convince him that he was indoctrinated and which ended with him taking his own life as his final act of defiance in the face of the reaper's cruel fate. The light started to take form; it strangely looked like a keeper, only bigger and it was only a translucent white hologram so no real details of its features could be made out. A new voice, far softer and much more pleasant filled the large room.

"ARE YOU THE ONE, THE ONE WHO ACTIVATED THE DEVICE?"

"Y-yes, I-I'm the one who trued the crucible on" she stumbled with her words to answer.

"who in hells name are you?" she asked with only a hint of irritation in her voice.

"WE ARE A ECO OF WHAT WAS ONCE THE CREATER, YOU AWOKE US WHEN THIS 'CRUCIBLE' FIRED AND WE WANT TO THANK YOU" the hologram replied

"y-you want to thank me?" she could hear the shock in her voice

"YES, YES YOU HAVE ENDED THE MOST TRAGIC MISTAKE WE MADE"

"Wait; hold up, you created those monstrosities, the reapers?"

"UNFORTANATLY, A MISTAKE ON ARE PART, WE CRAEATED THESE 'REAPERS' AS YOU CALL THEM, THEY WERE MENT TO BRING A PEACFUL END TO A WAR OF ARE OWN MAKING"

As the voice paused Shepard asked a question she had to know the answer to;

"What war are you talking about?"

"WE WERE THE FIRST RACE; WE WERE ALONE IN THE GALAXY AT THAT TIME, EVENTALY WE DISCOVERED THE UNTOLED POWER OF DARK ENERGY.

AND WITH THAT KNOWLEDGE WE BUILT THE MASS REALYS AND SPREAD THROUGHOUT THE STARS; TO COPE WITH OUR NUMBERS WE BUILT PURELY SYNTHETICS BEINGS TO TAKE CARE OF US,

THEY WERE ONLY SERPOSED TO BE MINDLESS WORKERS" the hologram replied to her question.

Shepard signed "let me guess, they became self-aware, didn't like the way they were treated and rebelled, am I about right, of cause I'm right organics never treat synthetics with common decency"

The voice replied,

"YES, YOU ARE RIGHT, WE WERE PEACFULL, WE HAD NOT EXPIREANCE WAR FOR MILLENNIA,WE DID NOT KNOW HOW TO FIGHT.

WE ONLY COULD CREATE, SO WE CREATED THE 'REAPERS' A COMBINATION OF ORGANIC AND SYNTHETIC TO BRIGE THE GAP BEWEEN THE TWO SIDES. BUT AGAIN WE FAILED THE 'REAPERS' DECIDED THAT THE TWO SIDES COULD CO-EXIST.

SO THEY DESTROYED OUR SYNTHETIC CHILDERN AND AFTER THEY FINISHED THERE DESTRUCTION, THEY TURED TEHRE ATENTION TO US AND USING THERE ABILITY OF INDOCTRINATION, THEY ENSLAVED US, DESTROYED US.

IN ARE FINAL DESPERAT MOMMENTS WE DESINGED THE 'CRUCIBLE' TO PERMINENNTALY DEACTIVAT THE 'REAPERS' MINDS FROM THERE CENTRAL CONTROL HUB USING THE MASS RELAY TO SEND THE SIGNAL TO EVERY CORNER OF THE GALAXY.

WE WERE NEVER ABLE TO FINISH THE WEAPON, WE NEW THE 'REAPERS' PLAGE THE GALAXY FOREVER BECAUSE THERE LOGIC WAS FLORED, SO WE LEFT THE DESIGNS FOR THE NEXT RACE."

Shepard was furious and shouted at the image "Do you know how many live have been lost to these abominations, hundred maybe thousands of independent races, with trillions of individual people, all because of your stupidity"

"YES, WE ARE BEYOND SORRY FOR ARE MISTAKE, WE CAN NOT ASK FOR FORGIVNES, BUT WE DESIDED THAT BECAUSE YOU ENDED THE NIGHTMERE YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW IT STARTED, AGAIN THANK YOU, GOODBYE" with that the image faded to nothingness.

Shepard was left with so many questions she spoke aloud to herself "ha-ha, well fuck me sideways that was confusing!" Felling tired Shepard internally thought (I hope Liara gets here soon, she'll be mad if I bleed out here).

As she was thinking this she could swear she could her Liara's voice getting close, and then the goddess of her heart appeared at the entrance to the accursed room.

"LEXI" Liara's angelic voice reached Alexis's ears, as Liara bolted across the room and drew the commander into a tight hug and planted a soulfully deep kiss on her lips that they both hoped would never.

As the kiss ended far too soon for them both Alexis rested her forehead Liara's and breathed out passionately

"Hi honey, I'm home"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-health **

A special thanks to acevolkner for all the help

* * *

Pain, pain is all Shepard could feel as the fog in her mind started to clear, She could hear a constant steady beeping of machinery as she started to opened her eyes the room she was in was white, bright and very familiar.

Shepard could hear at least 2 voices in the background she tried to sit up and ground at the pain. "lexi!" shouted a familiar voice as a blue blur moved to her side and eased her back down to the bed.

"li...ar...a?" Alexis asked just above a whisper.

"yes; yes my beloved, it me, your alright please lie still, your injuries still need time to heal" Liara answered with love and compassion in her voice.

"How long?" Alexis nervously asked

"About 10 days beloved"

"What happened" Alexis asked still whispering

"Well" Liara started

"Myself, EDI, and found you in a control centre of sorts along with the body's of the Illusive man and admiral Anderson, I am sorry about Anderson I know how much he meant to you.

yes well after we found you lent against a panel just after you told me you were home, you blacked out from your injuries EDI and the doctor treated you at the scene.

After you were stabilised EDI and Cortez carried you on a stretcher to the shuttle, after arriving back at the Normandy Dr. Chakwas and EDI began an operation which lasted around 9½ hours to fix you up; so you could keep you promise to me and come back, and you did beloved."

Shepard was silent for minute as if deep in thought and asked

"how bad was I scuffed up?"

This time Karin Chakwas answered Shepard's question as she walked into the med bay.

"well commander, were should I start; let's begin with the worst and work are way to the least troublesome.

First your armour was melted to your skin causing full and partial thickness burn over 75% of your body, might I add removing it was problematic and mildly desorbing."

"I feel sooo sorry for you" Shepard replied with sarcasms dripping from every word.

"Might I continue?"

Shepard gave her trademark lopsided grin and nodded for Chakwas to carry on.

Huffing Karin started to list Shepard wounds again.

"Let see well, Second, you had 2 cracked vertebras, multiple fractures to all your ribs and your left hand was shattered, the left arm was dislocated at the shoulder and you chipped your coccyx.

Third, you had a couple GSW one to your shoulder and another to the left side of your abdomen, you lost allot of blood from internal bleeding.

And finally you had yet ANOTHER concussion,

yes it's a good thing you researched and applied the Heavy Skin Weave's, heavy muscle weave and heavy bone weave while we were after the collectors otherwise you would of been turned to dust by the reaper's beam."

Alexis Shepard was completely gobsmacked at the list of her injures, a gestalt squeeze of her remaining good hand was all it took for Liara to bring Shepard out of her daze, looking at the doc she asked,

"So sawbones, how long till I can get out of your hair and getting back to it?"

In a very firm voice Chakwas replied, "even with the all your cybernetics and nanotech, you're on bed rest for at least another 10 days, although you can go to your own cabin in 3 days as long as you take it easy or you will be back in my med bay for 15 days, understand!"

"Crystal doc"

"Good"

"Good"

Shepard took a deep breath and asked Chakwas

"Karin, could you go to the loft, and next to the Nova, the space hamster's cage, there is a black box could you bring them to me please"

"Of course commander, I'll be right back" the doc said as she left the med-bay.

About 5 ½ minutes later Karin returned to the commander holding the a box in her hands, after handing them to the commander she left with a knowing look on her face and a smile in her heart. Taking a very very deep breath shepard turned to Liara and asked as she removed a platinum bracelet with vaguely familiar symbols

"Doctor Liara T'soni, daughter of matriarch Benezia, daughter of matriarch Aethyta will you join with me, Alexis Reilly Shepard, daughter of Hannah and Dara Shepard in the sacred union as my bond-mate under the watchful gaze of Athame?"

A look of surprise, shock, happiness and pure joy crossed Liara's face as she held up her left hand. Alexis slipped the bangle on Liara's wrist, Liara held it up to her eyes and in a split second she fused her lips forcefully with Shepards' own. After breaking apart Liara shouted at the top of her lungs

"yes, a thousand times YES!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Recovery**

Ok first let me say to everyone who has fallowed/favourited my little tale so far I give you a big THANKYOU:-), your votes of confidence make this all possible.

Second I'm basing this on a play through of Mass effect with a 100% redness rating with over 5000 units to the cause, but there are still going to be casualties like in any war.

And last but not least I hope everyone enjoys the show.

* * *

As the pair locked their lips again neither heard the med-bay door open the two human figures, one an older male the other a middle aged female both were dressed in alliance uniforms adorned with the bars of admirals on their shoulders, stood in the entrance watching the asari and the human commander share a passionate kiss for a rather considerable length of time.

As the newcomers watch the young couple express their love, the female raised her hand right hand to her grinning mouth and coughed twice to announce their presence. Both Alexis and Liara turned slowly to look at both the humans that had intruded on their own very personal moment.

"MOM! Hackett sir" Shepard blurted out as she saluted from her bed.

"Admiral Hackett, Admiral Shepard; it is good to see you again" Liara answered with a slight bow of respected and in a far more confident and grace.

Hackett nodded his agnologment, Hannah Shepard move forward and embraced Liara in a light hug and which Liara returns with a small smile. Moving back with her hands resting on Liara's shoulders Hannah smiled at her.

"Liara please, I asked you to call me Hannah"

"Ok 'Hannah' how have you been" Liara repined.

"Never mind me; I hope we didn't interrupt anything?"

"Well..."

Liara looked back at Shepard with a question look, to which Shepard only nodded her reply, Liara turned back to the older Shepard with a smile and raised her left hand to show of the new bracelet

"You did not interrupted anything, Lexi had just finished purposing to me"

As soon as Liara finished telling Hannah Shepard, she was enveloped in a crushing hug. Looking over the young asari maiden to her only child recovering in the bed, she smiled mischievously and said.

"It's about dam time she found someone to settle down with, she or I aren't getting any younger"

"MOM!" Shepard blushed.

That outburst and deep red blush colouring Alexis's checks errant a chuckle from Liara, Hannah and even the stern scarred faces of the usually stoic Admiral Hackett.

Clearing his throat Hackett asked,

"Admiral, Dr. T'soni, could you leave me and the commander alone for a minute"

Hannah Shepard saluted and took hold of Liara hand and led her out into the mess hall saying with a smile,

"Come on, we have allot to discuses; daughter"

"O-oh, yes alright" Liara mumbled.

As the door shut behind the pair, Hackett turned to Alexis with his face unreadable in tile the corner of his lips,

"Shepard, damn fine work, damn fine"

"Thank you sir; but before we continue I request the casualty report for the fleets"

"Are you sure you are up to it Shepard?" Hackett asked

"Yes sir, I...I have to know sir, it's my responsibility"

Shepard almost begged. The admiral sighed and answered.

"Well, the numbers of casualties were not as bad as we predicted, but there was still a lot of death to every species.

The alliances lost about 1/3 of all are combined fleets, the biggest casualties were the dreadnaughts and fighter squadrons with minimal losses too are frigates and cruisers. We lost the entire of The Arcturus First Division. Fortunately the Zhu's Hope Colonists, the 103rd marine division and Spec Ops Team Delta only had minimal damage.

The turians lost a most of their 7th fleet but suffered only a few casualties to the 6th fleet and the 79th flotilla. They lost a good deal of their 43rd Maine division but blackwatch and spec ops teams remained almost unscathed.

The asari, salarians and krogan suffered very little loses to their ground forces and fleets. The Quarian, elcor and Volus didn't lose almost any of their forces

The batarian's on the other hand lost almost all their people and ships including that leader of theirs, Balak, but I don't believe anyone's going too mined to much about that.

Intel doesn't know about the loses of the mercs' under Aria's command because almost as soon as the reapers died they all left the sol system probably for omega if I were to hazarded a guess. And finally the Geth lost many platforms but few programs."

Shepard released the breath she had been holding and pinched the bridge of her nose with her left hand sighing she said,

"Thank you sir, do you know what happened to my ground teams?"

"That's some good news, most survived, with some injuries and they have been chomping at the bit to see you so I'm guessing you'll see the soon"

"Who did I lose sir?" Shepard asked nervously.

Hackett responded with a note of sorrow in his voice.

"The Prothean, Javik, and major Kaidan Alenko bodies were found with the rest of hammer. Admiral Anderson was retrieved from the citadel control centre and Zaeed Massani was killed holding off reaper forces while injured troops were evacuated, Massani was found surrounded by dozens maybe hundreds of husks, he was still holding an outdated model assault rifle."

"That was rifle was called Jessie sir" Shepard released a small sad chuckle.

"Sir could I have a moment alone sir" Alexis asked

"Of cause commander, I'll return later" Hackett replied

As the admiral left the he could hear the quiet sobs of the savoir of the galaxy over the grief over so much death. Hackett rushed over to were Hannah and Liara were sitting and told Liara,

"dr. T'soni, the commander needs you now"

With that Liara almost ran to the med-bay leaving the two humans behind. As she entered the room she saw the commander sobbing quietly, the asari rushed forwarded and cradled the humans head, rocking back and forth she cooed,

"It's alright let it out, I'm here, you're not alone you'll never be alone."

Alexis clung to Liara as thou she were a life line and cried. She cried into the warm embrace of her lover and future wife, releasing all the pain the war had caused her but had locked away so she could win, now with the war done she could finally grieve for the dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-desiccation

* * *

_A/N: this chapter is gonging to be shorter than the rest, sorry__, work's been a bitch 12hrs days for two weeks__L__ s no real time to write but hope you enjoy._

* * *

Liara and Hannah had just left Alexis and Hackett alone to have their privet discussion, both sat opposite each other at one of the tables in the Normandy's mess hall. Hannah wore a big grin while Liara had a small shy smile; she was genially scared facing her bond-mates mother, just hoping she didn't do anything to embarrass herself. Hannah was the first to say anything;

"so Liara, what type of wedding are you two lovebirds going to have?"

"I'm not entirely sure Hannah, I have never really discussed it with Lexi" Liara replied nervously.

Hannah was quiet for a moment and asked;

"What type of ceremony would you prefer, a traditional asari bonding, or a human wedding? You know because my girl will not actually chose a type, so long as it's with you child."

Liara chuckled at the last part of Hannah's statement;

"Yes, she may be divisive in combat and completely professional in her duty's, but she can be utterly infuriating apathetic when it comes to her personal life"

"She diffidently inherited her father attitude in that regard" Hannah giggled

Liara shared the giggle and continued.

"Well I did do a little research into the possibility of Lexi asking, and I like the idea of a simple earth civil crevice with you and my father, if she wants to attuned, along with any member of the Normandy's"

"Ah, that's a wonderful idea honey, I'm sure your father and the crew would be more than happy to attend, I know I'll be there" the older Shepard smiled at the young asari, she carried on talking.

"Well we're going to have to get you both dresses"

"I actually would want Lexi to wear her dress blues. She's always look so, so imposing and magnificent while standing in uniform" Liara interrupted the admiral, still wearing her shy smile.

"Hmm, that's a good idea well what about the rings?" Hannah asked.

"we will probably have to buy some" answered Liara.

Hannah Shepard looked shock and replied.

"No, no that will never do, here have these"

Admiral Hannah Shepard reached under the neck of her uniform and pulled out a small silver chain, which was threaded through a pair of gold band rings.

"Hannah, are those?" Liara asked.

Shepard smiled and answered,

"Yes dear, their mine and my late husbands, and I want you to have them, no arguments understand?"

With tears in her eyes, Liara reached across the table and clasped the admiral hand which held the pair of rings with both of hers answered;

"Thank you, thank you Hannah I, I do not know what to say"

Before Hannah could reply admiral Hackett left the med-bay and crossed the mess hall and said.

"dr. T'soni, the commander needs you now"

With that Liara bolted up and almost ran to the med-bay leaving the two humans behind. Hannah turned to Hackett and asked.

"Steven, what happened?"

"Hannah, don't worry the commander just needs a little time, after all she's done she deserves it and I'll damn well give it to her!"

"Thanks Steven she deserves a little peace and quiet with the love of her life" replied Hannah. The two admirals just watched in silence as the asari comforted the human commander, a smile on both the older humans faces.

* * *

_well that's what happened when shepard was talking with Hackett in the last chapter._

___Again thanks to you, who are following my story, still appreciate any comments good/bad you have._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 invitations**  
A/N: Ok I wrote it during my lunch-brake at work on my phone, I'm off work for awhile so I hope to get more longer chapter out soon.

* * *

Alexis's grief fuelled sobbing slowly and surly grew less and less, and her breathing became shallow and even as restful dream free sleep over took her.

Liara continued to hold her lover while whispering constant reassurances'. For what seemed like an eternity and only a minuet the same time the young asari she held the slumbering form of the greatest hero the galaxy had ever known to her bosom for as much her comfort as the commanders.

As Liara was dozing the door to the med-bay opened with the same hiss it always had, the doctor, Karin Chakwas, walked over to the young pair. As she opened her mouth to speak to the former archaeologist and current shadow broker, liara placed her left index finger to her blue lips without making a sound, the human doctor nodded and activated her Omni-tool to run a couple scans of the recovering human. After a few minutes Chakwas nodded again and left the pair to rest, just before the asari doctor nodded off again she pressed a few keys on her Omni-tool and sent a single message.

_-To [A.R.S family and friends]_  
_-From [REDACTED]_

_-Are friend and member of are family is awake, you should to return to the Normandy as soon as possible._

Shepard awoke feeling groggy but with a familiar warm hand clasped around her right one, she blinked her eyes open and turned her head to see the owner of the warm hand. Alexis saw the culprit and a loving smile adorned her face for she saw the most beautiful blue woman asleep still sitting her chair with her head resting upon the bed were the commander were recovering. Shepard started to chuckle waking her blue beauty.  
Liara stirred to the sound of Alexis's quiet laughter,

"umm; Lexi…it is good to you are awake…why are you laughing?"

"it's funny" shepard said,

"what is funny my love" asked liara.

"you were drooling, in your sheep" Alexis laughed aloud.

"oh, oh my, this is embarrassing." liara raised a hand to her mouth to wipe away the drool.  
As she moved her hand away from her mouth after wiping her chin, the commander caught her fist, drawing it to her lips she kissed each of her knuckles and said,

"don't be; it's really, really cute. I actually hope to wake up to the sight of you sleeping peacefully for the rest of our…well my life anyway."

"you, you just say these things" liara blushed and gently torched her loves' uninjured right shoulder.

"yes but it's true, I love everything about you so much, liara"

The asair turned a dark shade of purple and just smiled lovingly at her fiancée. Their moment of bliss was interrupted by the voice of the Normandy's unshackled AI, EDI.

"shepard, it is good that you are awake, you have visitors wishing to enter the med-bay"

"Who EDI"

"the crew"

"everyone?"

"Yes, Everyone"

"can't you tell them I'm not in or something" asked shepard.

"no, shepard I will not do that" EDI answered with what seemed a smirk in her voice

"ah come on, don't make me order you" shepard replied

"No, shepard"

"Fine, but your as useful as a chocolate fire guard, by the way" shepard pouted

"I do not understand that statement; besides the crew can see you though the window" EDI answered.

Both Alexis and Liara turned to look out the window to see the entire Normandy SR-1 and SR-2 ground crews smirking and Hannah and Aethyta shaking their heads in amusement. The human turned to the asari and said,

"well, fuck me genteelly"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

-Friends & Family(part-1)

Shepard looked at liara who had a sly smile on her face, Alexis cocked a single eye brow and asked,

"Liara, honey, did you know did you know the crew was here and they could hear me talking to you?"

"No dear; well I knew your ground teams would show up soon, but I did not think they would be here this quickly I only messaged them last night. Oh, I knew not that they could hear us talking that must have been EDI." Liara answered.

"I thought it would be good for your guest mural to listed to your voice" came EDI's synthetic voice over the ships speakers

"thanks EDI, damn chocolate fire-guard" alexis mumbled, and then continued in a more positive tone,

"oh well, might as well start sending them in."

The first people to enter were the young couples parents, both were laughing rather hard, shepard and liara were both wary of the older woman's amusement, liara looked at her dad and said,

"dad, it is good to see you. May I ask what you find so amusing? I hope it is not to rude or embarrassing."

Before Aethyta could answer her daughter with a witty come back the admiral, Hannah shepard spoke up.

"don't worry yourself child. we were talking about you, not to you."

"yeah, yeah. So when are you to going to embrace eternity and give us some damn grandkids to spoil rotten, hmm?" Aethyta said.

"dad!" Liara blurted out.

"I, ah, kind of, ah, wanted to know that too, because I, ah, don't know about Aethyta here? but I'm not getting any younger, you know that right" said Hannah sheepishly.

"mother!" this time Alexis shouted, both parents started to laugh at their girls deepening blushes. After a few minuets the older pairs laughter slowed and stopped, while breathing hard trying to recover, Hannah was the first too recover her composer she cleared her throat, turned to face her daughter and her wife to be and she said with a sly smile and said,

"well, that's enough of that, guess it's time to bring on you guests, don't you think o' child of mine"

"yeah mother, might as well start before you two start chin wagging again, hmm" replied Alexis

"Hannah would you and my father like too stay and get to know shepard's crew?" liara asked while recovering her composer.

"we're goanna stay anyway kid" Aethyta snorted as she walked out towards the med-bay entrance as it opened she stuck her head out and shouted to the crowed.

"Ok! She ready for visitors, only a few at a time. Decide amongst yourselves and you better keep it civil or I'll kick your asses and throw you over-board, got it!"

Shepard could hear murmuring and as it grew louder she eventually heard Urdnot Grunt shout;

"Shepard's my moth…master I should go first!" and then tail spoke up and retorted.

"we all know you treat shepard as your mother, but she's mine and Garrus's sister, besides I have a shotgun"

There was a deep rumbling laugh and then Wrex's voice cut through the chatter as he said,

"let them go first you whelp, she ain't going anywhere soon. She's got a krogan temper, but only a human body"

Shepard could just hear Grunt's mumbling as he walked away from the door. Within seconds the two asari and two humans saw garrus, the older brother Alexis never had, and tail, the younger sister she always wanted walk into the med-bay looking a little worse for ware. Tali's suit looked grubby and she walked with a limp favouring her right leg as she walked, Garrus's armour looked almost like new but he was missing his right mandible, as the commander notice hear eyes went wide and her jaw hung loose, after a few moments of staring she shook her head, blinked her eyes and said in a low tone.

"garrus?"

"yes, commander."

"What the hell happened to your face!" alexis shouted.

"ah, yes that. I caught a stray round from a marauder" replied with his head down turned. Tali reached up and put a contorting hand on his shoulder, their eyes met and both seemed to relax.

"didn't I tell you to learn to duck, you overgrown chicken" shepard sighed.

"well I did say '_turians don't duck' _didn't I" garris replied "besides your in a worse state than me you hairless ape"

"num-nuts" shepard said "squishy" retorted garrus. After a few seconds both burst out laughing,

"it's good to see you again garrus" shepard said when they both settled down.

"you too shepard" said garrus as The comrades smiled at each other.

Shepard turned to face tali, she could her young quarian almost bouncing in excitement, so alexis shepard to ease her tension said,

"oh come on then, lil' sis give us a hug"

Tali squealed and advanced on the injured women laying on the bed, the young Quarian admiral enveloped the older commanders in a tender hug that had the humans head pressed firmly against the Quarians chest.

"shepard, it good to see you, how are you doing?" tali asked as she realised the human head.

"tali, I'm fine. Why are you limping, are you hurt?" shepard answered sounding a little worried.

"this, this is nothing' pointing to her right leg

'I got shot covering garrus after he failed to duck" tali explained.

Alexis looked at garrus and raised an eyebrow and had a good long hard laugh, too which garrus just shrugged and every one in the room chuckled. After the laughter died down garrus turned too Tali and told her;

"we better let the commander talk to the other before they become, ah, restless and break something"

"yeah, like joker. Ok we're gonna still be on board, so we'll talk to you later, ok shepard" said Tali.

"yes Tali, talk to you later k?" shepard asked, to which Tali nodded and started to leave the med-bay arm in arm with Garrus, before he exited the room Garrus made eye contact with shepard and nodded a reassurance and with that he left.


	8. Chapter 8

To keep a promise-8

Friends & family (part 2)

A/N: ok, well this is a really short chapter (sorry) I got many ideas (unfortunately none for this storyline, they all belong to a new tale I've started to plan "Empress Shepard" an idea from my friend "just a crazy-man") so but yeah I thought I should post what I managed too get down, so there is something at least, I hope you enjoy this appetizers :-)

P.S. I wrote this on my new Xperia, so tell us what you think :D

As Shepard lay in her bed she started to hear the low grumbling of Grunt as he approached the med-bay. The door swished open to revealed two large krogan, one in blood read the other in mat silver, both were sporting new scars on their armour and exposed heads. Wrex was the first to speak

"Shepard"

"Wrex" Shepard replied as usual. Grunt was the next to talk;

''moth, mo, master''

"it's ok Grunt" Shepard said and grunt gave a shy smile and said;

"Yes, mother"

Hannah looked between the younger Shepard and the krogan fighter and cocked an eyebrow, just like her daughter, Alexis looked at Hannah and clarified;

"mom, this is Urdnot Grunt, he's my son, well kind of, I'm the closest think he's got to a mother"

Aethyta strode an sized grunt up and grunt intern starred at the asari, the matriarch released a positive hum from her throat, she turned to face the commander;

"he's a damn fine example of a krogan, you raised him good kid"

'of course she did. If I didn't know any better I'd say she part krogan" Hannah chuckled, that caused the entire room.

After all the laughter had died down Wrex looked to Alexis Shepard and told her;

"You look like hell Shepard!''

"well we all can't be walking talking turtle tanks, can we" Shepard pouted. That caused another round of laughter.

"you may have a human body, but you'll always have a krogan heart, Urdnot Shepard" replied Wrex

"what did you just call her?" asked Hannah,

"she is like a sister to me, so she will be known as Urdnot Shepard, a full member of clan Urdnot'' Wrex answered.

''doesn't she have to pass the rite to become part of the clan?" asked Aethyta

"she did summon Kalros and survive, I believe that would be equivalent of the rite of Urdnot" Liara said.

"yeah Liara, your right, and besides don't think any of the fools would dare say a word wrong about Shepard, and hope to live her whelps wreath." Wrex replied, Grunt puffed out his chest, Alexis smiled effectual at her adopted boy, the rest of the group smiled. After ten minutes of meaningless small talk and bragging about scars (which Alexis won by a landslide) Wrex turned to the commander and said;

"Shepard, me and the boy gotta go, make sure some idiot do go causing trouble"

Grunt moved to Alexis side and she raised her good arm, Grunt lowered his head and Shepard placed the palm of her hand on his crest plates in the krogan equivalent of a kiss, after just a moment grunt turned on his heel and left the med-bay followed by Wrex, who said over his shoulder and said;

"catch you later, Shepard" to which Alexis nodded and simply replied;

"Wrex"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:Friends & family

(part-3)

* * *

A/N: sorry for the monumentally long wait between updates, it's really surprising how life can go from alright, to complete shit storm in a few days, mix that with no real desire to write and you got the problem. Well anyhow hope you like it, remember comments/criticism always welcome :D

* * *

PS. Although I really liked the Leviathan DLC, it isn't going to factor into this, because I already created an origin for the Reapers earlier.

* * *

PPS. I'm gonna try to update a little more regularly in the future. hope you all enjoy this:)

* * *

** A**fter the two krogan left the med-bay Hannah Shepard turned to her daughter and asked her;

"hay kiddo?"

"Yes mum, what is it?" Alexis replied.

"Do you think Grunt would like a N7 Crusader shotgun?" said Hannah.

"Uh, I guess so, why?" the young Shepard said a little shocked.

"you see dear, he's the closest thing I, we, have to a grandson, isn't that right, Aethyta?"

"Yeah, no shit. Knew I liked you kid. You got yourself one hell of a krogan there" Aethyta said with a hint of amusement in her tone.

"I know, he's strong fast and smart, well smarter than most male krogan. So one hell of a combo, I couldn't be more proud" Alexis said, not trying to hide the pride in her tone.

"Well lets stop the love fest, your next guest is coming' here."

Aethyta said, as justicar Samara entered the med-bay. Alexis smiled at her friend in tile her eyes feel to her left shoulder and to were her arm used to be.

"Oh god Samara, what happened?''

"A sacrifice willingly paid" Samara said.

"always so damn formal, aren't you Sammy" said Aethyta.

"Thy, it is, good to see you again. The last I heard you were on the citadel, how did you survive" replied Samara

"After the shit heads in Cerberus try to take over, I shipped out with the second fleet to kick some of the maiden's asses into gear. But yeah anyway, what's it been; four, five hundred years" asked Aethyta. Hannah mad a low sound from deep within her through and said.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to how asari, and for that matter krogan, can talk about centuries as if they were days. But maybe I'm just too human to understand"

"indeed, but that is not a bad thing. I am sorry, I believe we have not been formally introduced" samara said to Hannah.

"Sorry bout that Samara, this is my mother, Admiral Hannah Shepard" said Alexis.

Samara bowed her head and said.

"it is my pleasure, to meet the mother of such a close friend"

Hannah returned the bow and said.

"The pleasure is all mind" Samara replied "It is good to meet the mother of such a dear friend"

"Ah yes you were on my daughters crew when she took on the collectors"

"she did more than that mom" Alexis said "Samara save my life in more ways than one"

"So Sammy, did you try to sleep with her" Aethyta said with a large grin on her face.

*tsk* "Thy you are still as crass as you were when last we meet" Samara said as she rolled her eyes.

"Aethyta, she didn't try to sleep with me. I tried to sleep with her" the younger Shepard said.

"Really" Hannah blurted out.

"Shepard was having a…difficult time with certain…problems. All I did was offer advice"

Samara replied while she gave a sideways glance at Liara, as the younger asari uneasily

shifted were she stood.

"Samara, this is my bond-mate to be, Liara T'Soni" Alexis said to cut the tension in the room, and she continued.

"I gotta ask Samara. What you gonna do now"

"I intend to spend some time with my daughter Falere" Samara said.

"Speaking of Daughters Samara" Alexis looked at Liara, and the asari nodded for her lover to continue.

"We, me and Liara, were hoping you would allow us to name our first daughter Rila, after your daughter?"

"I…I would be honored, but…why" Samara asked

"Rila, was a, true hero. We both believed she should be honored, so please say yes" Alexis all but pleaded.

"very well, you may name your daughter Rila, and thank you" the justicar smiled.

"Thanks Samara. Sorry I interrupted please continue what you were saying" the Commander asked.

"After I spend some time with Falere, I will teach others the way of the justicar code"

"So your gonna teach" Shepard Asked

"yes with my injury"

"I'm sorry about that" Alexis interrupted.

"your sympathies are not necessary, but thank you. as i was saying, with the fall of the other justicars too reaper forces, I am the last of the order, i will not permit it to fade to nothingness, so I'll teach any who will come forth to learn the ways of the code and carry the order into this new age to maintain the peace you created, Shepard" The justicar smiled at the specter and she smiled back.

"Hay Sammy, I had a few thought bout the justicars future, but can talk about that later over a drink" Aethyta piped up.

"Indeed, unfortunately I must be going" the other matriarch replied as she bowed and left the med-bay.

"ha, she still loves to show her tits, don't she" Aethyta said to Alexis.

"Agreed" the younger Shepard grinned.

"Shepard!" Liara warned.

"Relax honey, there's only one body I ever want to look at again" smirked Alexis.

"Flatterer" Liara said with a smile.

"I try, my love, I try" Alexis Shepard smiled at the love of her life.

"You two can fuck later" Aethyta snorted and Hannah tried, but failed, to contain her giggling fit, causing the entire room to erupted in laughter, In till Alexis groaned.

"who ever said **laughter is the best medicine **should be shot and see how laughing feels"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 messages**

_A/N:__ Hello to my followers, it's been a while since I've paid attention to this story, I haven't been interested in writing because my home life has been literally fucked and I also discovered how to use Gibbed's saved games editor on the XBOX 360, but alas I think this is going to be the last chapter of __**"To Keep A Promise" **__I will continue to follow this story ark with numerous one shots going into the lives of Liara and Shepard with cameos of the surviving crew. _

_So sit back relax and remember __**EA/Bioware**__=owners of all._

* * *

_Ps. This is for later (Victoria = Samantha Traynor)_

* * *

"so Lexi tell use about Samara" Hannah raised an eyebrow and asked her daughter.

"Well she helped fight the collectors, then we went our separate at omega. Me and my team meet her on Lesuss" Alexis replied.

"I would prefer to forget about that mission" Liara said and started to shake a little.

Alexis squeezed her asari's hand and said reassuringly.

"Honey, It's ok, it over now"

"I know, my love, I know" Liara smiled at her bond-mate to be.

"Yea, after that mission that shall not be named, I meet samara on the citadel. We talked and I asked about the proper way to purpose, she told me what to say."

"Not Surprising Sammy always was a romantic" Aethyta muttered.

"That's what I thought so I asked for advice. Then she did me one better, she took me to an asari artisan and samara commissioned the bonding bracelet and well me and Liara are engaged" Alexis said as she yawned.

"That's enough for now I think. Me and Thye will leave you alone, too sleep nothing more ok Lexi" Hannah said.

"K mom, talk to you later" Alexis said as she closed her eyes, her breathing evened out as she drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

As Shepard slept, Liara sat in her chair and went through reports from her surviving agents and instructed them to help with rebuilding. The spectres sleep was interrupted by the smooth feminine synthetic voice of the **Normandy's **unshackled AI, EDI.

"_Dr. T'Soni, I apologise for the disturbance I have received messages for Shepard" _

"I'm up, I'm up" Shepard groaned "EDI how are you?"

"_my mobile platform is at one hundred percent. The Normandy is running at ninety-five percent, due to Jeff's above average piloting skill"_

" _I say more than above average" _the pair of lovers herd Joker snort in the cockpit.

"_Commander, it's good your up, how you doing?"_ Joker asked.

"Not bad, considering, you" Alexis replied.

"_No broken bones, can't complain" _but before he could finish EDI interrupted him.

"_commander, the crew left when you were…resting…they have left messages for you, I have sent to Dr. T'Soni's Omni-tool"_

"Thanks EDI" Shepard replied as Liara activated her Omni-tool and brought up the messages and Shepard stated to read through them.

-0-0-0-0-

_From: User blocked_

_Good too hear you are awake, Hackett's sent me to Cronos station to see what data can be recovered, in exchange for a full pardon. I will contact you soon._

_Miranda Lawson._

-0-0-0-0-

_From: Jacob Taylor _

_Hay Shepard, the crucible teams all good. We'll have to spill some drinks at your wedding, on me, I think I owe you that at least._

_Talk to you later. _

_Jacob._

_Ps. Brynn agreed to name are kid something other than Shepard. No offence. _

-0-0-0-0-

_From: Jack_

_Fuck girl scout it's Jack, um, yeah, thanks I guess, for putting my in kids support rolls they all lived, only some new scars. I fucking owe you a drink or some ink. Or both._

_Catch you later._

-0-0-0-0-

_From: User blocked_

_Hay Shep, glad your among the living. I won't be seeing you anytime soon, but I think a curtain blue lady will find me if you desperate enough. _

_See you at the wedding._

_Kasumi._

-0-0-0-0-

_From: Refugee HQ_

_Hay Lola, Esteban, me and Victoria are helping with survivors on earth. It's a real mess down hear but the giant bugs are a massive help, don't get me wrong their as creepy as hell, but did you did good keeping the rachni alive their clearing rubble real quick. The geth are also helping, damn those tin cans can work. Anyhow we'll see you and the Doc soon K._

-0-0-0-0-

"Nice to see the crews all good" shepard said when she finished reading the emails.

"Indeed" Liara said and continued.

"Lexis, we have to deuces our wedding"

"Well I think I have the perfect place for it" Alexis answered.

"Where?" Liara asked.

"The mars archives"


End file.
